


Sweet

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handjob in a crowded pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

They're nestled in the booth, bodies fit so tight they can feel the other take a breath before it happens. Billy's wearing leather, which is warm and rich, and when Dom inhales each drag of his fag, he can almost taste of tang and spice in addition to the mint and nicotine. Billy hates to see Dom smoke, despite the fact that he has been known to light up from time to time, and as Dom flicks off the pile of ash into the tray, Bill leans in, teeth sharp and shining in the dim light from the tea light on the table, and murmurs, "Filthy habit, Dom."

Dom's not one to be chastised, even by Billy, and true to form, they fall into the old game with as much ease as too half-pissed men can. Dom sits up, draws his shoulders back, and takes another drag, making a point to exhale right in Bill's face, though it isn't until he sees the man's pupils dilate that it occurs to him that that might not have been the best idea.

But he doesn't have a chance to worry about it because small thin fingers dig into his shirt, grazing across the taunt plane of his stomach, and snatching him forward, closer, so that Bill can hiss into his ear, "Fucker," and then a brittle laugh, while the other hand closes around his wrist, _tight_ until Dom wants to whimper. But instead, he drops the fag into the tray where it should have stayed all along. Bill doesn't let go either, he keeps his grip, the index and middle fingers rubbing idly, while the other hand still rubs his stomach, hovering between Dom's navel and the warm heat inches below. The fingers squirm, as Bill's eyes flit to the booth nearest them, and the pissed couple within, already attached at the lips, and from the looks of things, a few areas down below.

He could go for it, here, and no one would notice.

Dom squirms, as Bill fingers his belt buckle, and Bill frowns.

That is, if Dom could behave.

"Keep still, and keep quiet," he warns, low, his face just as sunny and innocent as always, not at all true to the demons that are dancing behind his eyes.

Dom's always been a fast learner bless him, and while Bill worries over the fastest method to flick open Dom’s fly with one hand, Dom swallows, licking the beads of sweat on his upper lip, his eyes darting across the pub, wondering if anyone can see and know what they are truly up to.

"Closer, Dom," Billy rumbles, scooting on the vinyl, ignoring the stick and groan as his ass pulls from the seat and closer to Dom, still smiling and nodding as if he and Dom are having the best conversation in ages.

He even laughs when he sees Dom scan the room with a look as paranoid as a teen having a quick shag in the bathroom while his mum's at the store.

He swigs his beer again, a shiver chasing down his spine at the shock of cold versus the heat of Dom's lap, and muses. Dom's always been so...conspicuous, a trait both irritating and endearing, which is why he gently turns Dom to him, his fingers still damp and cool from the beer.

"Keep your eyes on me, lad. You'll give people something to talk about if you keep that up."

Dom would like to answer, really, but he can't because Bill's next move is to dive into the tight gap he's created with Dom's zipper, the cold hand grasping his hot cock firmly.

Billy’s other hand drums to the harmony of the song blaring from the bar.

"Fancy a hand job in a crowded pub on a Friday night, Dommie?"

Dom grits his teeth, toes curling, and jolts, so much so he bumps knees with Billy painfully.

Billy chortles.

"What's that? Don't understand ya mate, I think you've had too many."

Dom glares then bites his lip, as Billy pulls away, hand glistening with evidence of his arousal, to take another drink.

He pulls his hands back, resting it on Dom's knee, drumming his fingers. "Hmm?"

Each tap sends a jolt up Dom’s thigh and to his cock.

Dom nods, a squirm boiling in his belly, just dying to erupt. He wants to howl, scream, but he knows things will come to a quick and unpleasant end if he does.

"Yes, Billy, yes, please," he murmurs, licking his dry lips, and in a surge of cheekiness, popping a handful of nuts into his mouth.

Billy has the decency to snort, but he also dives into Dom's pants again, swallowing. All Dom can see is the sheen of sweat on Billy's Adam's apple as it bobs up then down, and all he can feel is the even plane of Bill's nails as they scrape across the underside of his cock, icy cold and firm.

Billy stops teasing, scooting in closer still until their thighs touch, and Dom can feel each hot puff of breath against his own damp neck, and even smell the arousal that is wafting up from the prominent bulge in Bill's pants.

Those cold fingers get warm soon, but Dom doesn't mind, because the other arm wraps around Dom, feigning casualness, then fingers the hair that rests on the back of his neck, while the other hand cups his balls, squeezing once, twice, and then trailing up to the base of his shaft for the first firm squeeze.

And then Bill’s fingers slide higher up to the head of his cock, and pull back the foreskin, running his index finger across the pool of arousal there.

"Shh Dommie," Billy soothes, smiling softly, and leaning his head close, daring to brush his lips against Dom's ear.

"Good lad, nice and easy, don't carry on so,” he croons, as his hand continues working, pumping fast now, emboldened by the lack off attention their way, and the soft noises Dom dares to make in the back of his throat.

"Ya like to know they can see you, huh? Know what I'm doing to you?"

He nuzzles Dom's chin, still smiling, his teeth scraping stubble and then ghosting a kiss across the man's parted lips.

"Love you like this, red cheeked and mine, you're gonna come soon aren't you?"

Dom nods, biting his lip, and lifts his hips and spreads his legs more, as Billy slides his hand down to join the other, and in a blink of an eye, seems to be everywhere, one hand digging between his parted thighs, down to his opening to rub gently, the other hand replacing the first, pumping hard and fast, while his lips dare to nuzzle Dom's wet throat, licking the trail of sweat there.

"Hurry Dom, come for me before someone sees."

And then a Dom lifts his hips, not giving a damn about being seen, encouraging the finger to slip in just a touch, while the other hand pumps two, three times.

The bar it would seem is distracted by the game on TV, something Dom notices from afar, because he's spilling over Billy's hand, the moment Bill's finger slips up and deep, in unison with the roar of cheering and scattered claps.

He throws his head back, and then slumps in his seat, and Billy pulls his finger back in a flash, and then pulls his sticky hand out of Dom’s pants, as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Dom pants, trembling still, and eyes a smirking Billy, blinking slowly.

Billy smears a thin line across Dom's lips, before cleaning his hand, save one finger, which he draws into his lips casually.

"Sweet." He murmurs, and then polishes off his beer.


End file.
